The 8th member
by Shivasb
Summary: Following a botched jutsu by his teacher, Naruto awakes in an unfamiliar place. Armed with the knowledge of the ninja, watch as Naruto change his environment and the destiny of others. Not Godlike Naruto. Will try to come as close to reality as possible, while following both series premises.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the other stories, but I will come back to them, eventually.**

**Now, this one is something I had in mind ever since I first entered , but I have been delaying it, waiting for Shipuuden to reach its conclusion. Now here it is.**

**Warning: a certain level of understanding of both series might help.**

Sweat, tears, despair, grief, blood, devastation. Resentment. Death. Those words could describe the former beautiful forest that had been there not 2 days ago. A war. A Great War devastated not only the landscape, but also the lives of all the beings that had been present, be it plant, animal, or human. A War that was caused by the grief and resentment of a man, wallowing in grief for what he perceived as a broken world. A War that was caused by the ideals of a man that has been long dead. A War that has been caused by the desire for revenge of a God. A War that has been caused because by a family feud. By desire. By greediness. By madness. The Fourth Great Ninja War.

That is where we find ourselves. Right at the conclusion of this War. On one side, there was Uchiha Madara. He created, alongside Senju Hashirama, the Hidden Village in the Leaves. He also betrayed the very same village he helped raise. He, who manipulated and used every single person since then, using him or her like marionettes on his grand plan. The man that tried to use a God as a tool, and almost succeeded. The man that was lying broken, powerless, beat up and bleeding, facing his adversaries.

Said adversaries where Uchiha Sasuke, his descendant, the boy who betrayed his village for power to avenge his brother, and the man that understood and sought to help his comrades against the bigger villain. And Uzumaki Naruto, the Child of Prophecy, the boy that has been affected in all possible ways by Madara. The man that overcame a multitude of difficulties, from learning how to cook his instant ramen by himself until defeating befriending the most powerful of the entities. Kakashi, the trainer of both, and the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father, accompanied both young men.

Both parties were facing each other. Madara had the Juubi ripped off him, making him powerless due to the trauma, and Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted, their new modes and powers too much for their unused bodies to handle.

"I guess" Spoke Madara. "That I lost. A regrettable fact. You destroyed the chance this world had to achieve peace"

"We said already!" A very tired Naruto shouted. "Your view of peace is nothing more than an illusion!"

"Your speech is full of youth and idealism. You still do not understand the ways of the world, Uzumaki. Give it time, and you will see what I saw, and you will reach the same conclusion that I did. This world is rotten!" A smirk appeared on the mad man's face. "And…" Madara summoned all of his energies and lunged at Naruto, a kunai made of chakra in hand. "I will open your eyes!"

Naruto could not respond in time, he was too, and without the adrenaline high he had while battling, even moving a single muscle took all of his efforts. Thus, he was unable to dodge the kunai that came at a fast speed. Seeing this, the Yondaime Hokage desperately threw himself on the path of the kunai, hoping to at least slow its movement. He was met with a small success, as the kunai slowed enough so that his warning shout reached Kakashi.

Having heard his teacher's voice, Kakashi tried one last stunt. Gathering his limited chakra, Kakashi used his Mangekyou Sharingan, but he was had a hard choice to do. He could either use his jutsu on the Kunai, risking missing and killing Naruto, or use it on Naruto himself, and hope for the best.

Kakashi did the right choice.

"Kamui!" Shouting his technique, Kakashi aimed his Kamui to Naruto's center, aiming to transport him to the Kamui's dimension.

However, he was too late.

The kunai hit right in the center of Kakashi's technique, disrupting it in ways that not even Obito could have imagined.

In a bright flash, Naruto had disappeared, and only one thing broke the deafening silence that came after the botched technique.

Madara's mad laughter.

"Haha! I didn't achieve my dream, and now, neither will you, Hashirama!"

**That's it. I know it's short, but that is how I imagined the first chapter.**

**I plan to do more next weekend.**

**Hope that you liked, and that you give me any kind of feedback.**

**Bye!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, spoilers and rant: Thank you! Thank you so much, Naruto Series, for taking Kakashi's sharing right after I start this story! By the way, I really wish eye transfers were something so simple. That would help so many blind people! Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

…

**Midday**

It was a beautiful forest. Untouched, unnamed, untamed. None of the trees of that forest have ever been exposed to any kind of human contact before. There were birds chirping, snakes crawling, insects buzzing, small mammals searching for food nuts and fruits to have as breakfast. Nothing extraordinary has ever happened in that forest. With two exceptions. One of those would be occurring soon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A boy woke up shouting his lungs out, startling all of the nearby animals in the vicinity. This boy had blond hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes and three whisker like marks on his cheeks. His tattered clothing consisted of some kind of hideous orange… thing, and he would vehemently deny anyone that said something like this. Orange was awesome.

The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, looked around, and his brain immediately started hurting. A second ago, he was in a battlefield, standing, and now he was in the middle of a forest, sitting down. How could that be? He could not make sense of the situation. Had he died? Was he killed? Did he… lost?

The 16 years old boy stood up, showing his height… which wasn't something extraordinary. He was just about as tall as most people his age.

Naruto's dilemma was understandable. For him, a second ago he just finished fighting a mad man that was trying to control the world using a corrupted god's power, and now he was in a peaceful setting. Was this the genjutsu? Was this Madara's view of piece? He wasn't certain, but he had to discover. Discover what happened.

With this mindset, Naruto started walking, making his way toward his village. Perhaps Baa-chan would have the answers that he sought. But soon enough he faced a problem. He didn't know where he was. Therefore, making a decision, Naruto decided that he needed a higher viewpoint, high enough that he could see any familiar sights, or at least somewhere that had the information of where he was.

Climbing what clearly was the highest tree around, Naruto had another surprise. He was mistaken. This wasn't an unknown or unfamiliar territory. He knew this area really well. This was where he fought the hardest battle in his short 16 years of life.

He could not comprehend. Had he been unconscious long enough that the Shodai Hokage used his Mokuton to rebuild the forest? If so, why was he there, alone? Had they abandoned him? After he finally got their recognition? Or something else happened?

Now Naruto felt truly compelled to discover what happened. Heading towards where he knew the Hidden Leaf to be, Naruto departed at the fastest pace his tired body could handle.

…

Three hours after having left, Naruto was beginning to feel the toll of so much running on an empty stomach. He didn't have anything to eat or drink before the war had started, and he was counting on the town that he had seen a little bit far away from where he fought Madara. However, that was before the final battle. He really hoped it hadn't been destroyed by the jutsu that had been used, and that they would offer him food.

It would take around one hour for a rested shinobi to reach the town, and Uzumaki was traveling somewhat slower. A lot slower. But he should make it there in 1 hour.

He was tired, but he would power through this. He was an Uzumaki. And above all, he was Naruto.

…

It was nighttime now. Naruto was completely exhausted. He was hungry, thirsty, tired, angry, and he had no chakra or ninja tools. He was, for a lack of better word, screwed.

It seemed as if the battle had indeed reached to small town. It was completely destroyed; the only things standing were the structured made of rock. All the wood and metal was gone. Perhaps a fire happened, and there were no civilians to put it out. Whatever it was, it really seemed abandoned for some time.

But Naruto's mind couldn't process this. The only saw rock thingies, and he started to despair. He could face the most powerful of adversaries, but no matter how powerful he was, he could not escape nature.

…

Sixteen hours have passed since he woke up, and Naruto only progressed a tenth of what he did since he arrived at the town. At least he could sate his thirst, but tired like he was he could not catch fish, or hunt for food, and there were no fruits on the trees. It seemed like it was winter.

Nevertheless, he was Uzumaki Naruto, and he would be dead before he gave up, so he powered through, and kept walking.

…

One day have passed since he last saw a town. Naruto had reached a plain, something that wasn't possible. Did he lost his path? His path to where? Where was he going? Why? He just knew one thing, and that he needed to keep going forward. Whatever he needed to do, he needed to keep going. Perhaps there was food?

…

It was the third day since Naruto woke up.

He couldn't go on anymore. The only thing he saw was plains and high grass. Everywhere. Finally, it happened. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja of the Hidden Leaf, gave up on life.

He just let his tired body fall, to rest. He needed that, just lay there and close his eyes. It would be so easy, he just needed to close his eyes and…

*squeak*

Naruto's eyes shot open. He heard something. Perhaps it was his mind playing pranks on hi-

*squeak*

There, right in front of Naruto's face, a small mouse appeared. A small and fluffy mouse. The only thing Naruto had to do was reach over to it and…

Grab it.

…

**Hey, so it's finished. I just broke a personal record on update time. Hope you guys liked it. The next few chapters won't have that much dialog.**

**So that's it. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one. I really hope you are enjoying this.**

**I know that the following chapters won't have that much action, so I'll try be as direct as possible, without losing what I think to be important to the story.**

Never before Naruto had given such importance to eating and drinking. Even in his rough childhood, Naruto had never been so hungry. So, even if others would say that what he just did was disgusting, Naruto learnt his lesson. It was the cycle of life, and if he wanted to keep going, he had to eat. And eat he did. Just after his first meal Naruto found a small stream, but enough to sate his thirst, and along with it more small rodents, which he cooked and ate.

Being fed and hydrated Naruto realized one thing. He was tired, dead tired, but it was still the middle of the day, and so only one option remained, and that was to keep walking. Choosing south, he started walking, paying attention to any kind of detail that he could use to discover where he was.

…

Naruto could not believe his amazingly good/bad luck. His godfather Jiraya looked for those for many years without much success, and here he was, just 3 hours after he had eaten, inside one of the most unlikely buildings he could find.

One of Orochimaru's secret hideouts.

It was easy distinguishing it from others bad guys hideouts. It was under the earth, structured like a maze, with identical and bare rooms. It was exactly like the one he had found when looking for Sasuke, except for one fact.

The hideout was silent, completely silent. No chakra could be felt, no sound could be heard. Nothing. This base was completely empty.

Had one of the Hidden villages found it? Or some kind of rebellion happened? Both were unlikely. If the first had happened, then Orochimaru or one if his goons would have destroyed the base as soon as it was compromised, and if the second happened then there would be signals of fighting. But nothing.

Having decided to explore the den as soon as he arrived, Naruto started to look for anything of interesting inside the cave, and he found many. He found the labs, with tools and containers that either were empty or had something disgusting inside, like eyes, human fetus, and… (_This story already had Naruto eat a raw young rat, there's gore enough for some time!_) many other things. He found the kitchen, but it was giving such a foul smell that even he wasn't brave enough to see what was inside. He found the weaponry, and even though most of the metal tools was rusted, he was able to pick some useful utensils, like kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and other shinobi material.

Finally, Naruto found the place that he was looking for, the sleeping quarters, and once there he discovered that Orochimaru really did use that place, since he found what was obviously his room. The place was slightly bigger than the rest of the bedrooms of the hideout, it had a multitude of rotting scrolls organized in shelves, had a wardrobe full of clothing that Naruto came to know as Orochimaru's uniform, and the best thing for him. A bed. A big bed, with mattress and covers. Rotten mattress and covers, but Naruto couldn't care less. He needed to rest.

Laying down on the bed of one of his most hated enemies, Naruto had one of the best and longest night of sleep he ever had.

…

Naruto was running through the treetops again. It has been 2 days since he left Orochimaru's hideout and so far, the only thing he encountered was wildlife and ruins. What was left of Tanzaku Gai was just some wood and stone structures, and the wood that was left standing was from Konoha's neighbor forest, the one that the Shodai Hokage made.

But Naruto could feel it, he was finally reaching his home, his village. Konohagakure, the Hidden Villages in the Leaves, the strongest ninja village. Surely someone would tell him why he was the only human he encountered in almost a week, be it ninja or civilian.

He would talk to his friends again; he would argue with Tsunade; he was definitely going to eat his fill of the food of the gods, ramen!

His team would be complete again. He would be reunited with his teacher and his comrades. He would ask Sakura about her feelings, he would train with Kakashi-sensei, and he could finally fight Sasuke on equal terms, as friends.

Just about half an hour following the road and he would be there.

Then, why did he had this unease feeling?

…

**That's it. I'll probably update more tomorrow.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy doing... research. Yes, research.**

**So, on this chapter I finish with the prologue. Next one will be longer. Eventually I plan to put this prologue in one chapter, but that is not today. Today I write.**

…

_**Rokudaime Hokage Diary.**_

_**Day 1**_

_I've began this diary to put on paper everything that I've did in my reign as Hokage, as well as any important event that has happened while I was reigning as Hokage, and I hope my successors also take up on this practice. _

_The objective of this diary is to take the first steps towards a better future. With this the next Hokages will be able to begin where I left, to understand my reasons, to have knowledge of everything that I know and did as Hokage._

_Therefore, I begin telling about the aftermatch._

_It has been one week since we defeated Uchiha Madara, and things couldn't have been better. The Shinobi Alliance seems to be showing signs of succeeding already. I really hope that it does. It was one of Naruto's dream, to bring peace to the world of Shinobi, to break the circle of hatred. I hope to accomplish this, and if not, to take the first steps, allowing someone that succeeds this ambition shared by us to achieve it._

_We are still in the process of 'cleaning up', as Sai said, but we are already planning treaties. A union of all the Kages, along with the daimios, to establish peace across the continent. This union has the objective of establishing law and ruling, as well as international police, hunting and imprisoning the remaining missing nin that remains, as well as regulate trade. The first job shall be given to the Kages, and the second by the daimios. I appointed Shikamaru as my representative, I am confident he'll do a good job, if he can be bothered to wake up._

_We lost many good Shinobi on the War, and that is one of the reasons I'm one week late on my coronation. We just finished bury all the Leaf shinobi, as well as find their scattered parts. Many Hyuuga, including Neji, died, so protecting our kekkei genkai is an important job to do._

_So with this I finish the first entry of this diary. _

…

_**Day 30**_

_There seems to be agitation on the smaller countries. They are claiming that they must be heard on the Council of Nations. We invited them last week, and they are already making claims, asking for land, business, and punishing against major and/or smaller nations. I am beginning to think Oonoki was right, we shouldn't have invited them to participate. They didn't lend any shinobi, didn't participate in the War, and many had direct connections to the Akatsuki and/or Orochimaru. The daimio of Rice country, for example, is demanding that the Leaf pay for what Orochimaru did to their country. As if that was our fault._

…

_**Month 3, day 7**_

_The first signs of aggression against one of the non-shinobi nations member of the Council has been done. The shinobi of Sound attacked the land of Hot Water, and their official reason was to vanquish all kinds of Jashinism of the world. Bullshit. Hidan was the last jashinist in the world; their entire religion has been vanquished more than 10 years ago. They just want the land for themselves. _

_We unfortunately are going to have to take measures against Rice country; I pray that just the economic sanctions can work against this._

…

_**Year, month and day 1**_

_It has been more than one year since this Alliance was formed, and we passed by some tense moments. In the name of peace we had to completely destroy Rice country military, and that made a new number of dangerous and vicious missing nin to rise. It is no akatsuki, but we shall tread carefully._

…

_**Year 3, month 10, day 5**_

_I have been mistaken, and I have failed. One year ago, we received Intel that a missing nin from Sound was gathering member for an organization powerful enough to challenge the Council. We Kages discredited this, but still sent some people to deal with them. Our team was defeated. There were some spies on our midst, and now they have joined the enemy. We are dealing with an organization as powerful and big as ours. I'm just glad the bijuu are not here anymore. We will face them in War soon enough, a war that might be even more bloody than the last._

_Won't this ever end? _

…

_**Year 3, month 11, day 26**_

_We won against the Shinobi Empire, as that organization called itself, but not without cost. The leader of that faction, called Shou, used what was discovered in the Fourth Great Ninja War, that all chakra paths are connected to poison everyone with a suicide jutsu in a last attempt at revenge against everyone else._

_We are dying; everyone from the Elemental Nations is dying. We shinobi are too far-gone, since we rely so heavily on chakra (who would have thought that our biggest asset could be turned against us this way?), but maybe we can save the civilians. I don't know the after effects, but maybe if we get them far away, we can save them. We will use all the boats available on the continent to get them all away._

_I pray that this works._

…

_**Year 4, month 3, day 30**_

_I can feel it; I am going to die today. Most of the Shinobi Nations is going too. However, we took a final decision. We are going to make sure that no one is ever going to misuse the knowledge of chakra and jutsu ever again. I can't say we are going to bring peace, but the bloodshed will be reduced. As for how we are going to do this, we are going to use a modification of Kamui, the Hiraishin, and ironically enough, Madara's jutsu, along with the fact that it was Konohamaru who did the ultimate breakthrough, to 'vanish' with the land. The huge amounts of chakra required to do this will be insane, be we have nothing to lose. Nothing at all._

_We also are going to place all the chakra knowledge we have on Konoha's vault. After all, we did use it to create the ultimate jutsu, and we have no time to waste. That was Shikamaru's idea, by the way._

_However, I am not naïve. I know that this solution can last for a long time, but it doesn't means it will last forever. I know that with time someone will discover or stumble upon this place. And that I will be powerless to act against it._

_So I ask of you. Please, whoever you are, do not use this knowledge for selfish purposes, for that will only lead to pain. That is my warning to you._

_Be wise on how you use your power, and be afraid of it. That is the only way they will not consume you. That is a hard-learned lesson that took my entire life to learn._

_Signed, Sasuke Uchiha, Rokudaime Hokage._

…

Naruto closed the diary. It has been one day since he arrived on the ruins of Konoha, and he had reached rock bottom. What could he do from now on? His purpose, everyone he loved, his friends, his not-so-much friends, his acquaintances, all gone. He wasn't there to protect and help them. What was he to do? The world was over…

'The world!' Naruto thought. If he could somehow leave this continent, he would be able to find the people that left the land, and maybe bring them back. After all, as Sasuke said, some crazy dude released a disease upon chakra users, but he wasn't affected by that. Maybe it has passed already. The Elemental Nations were safe yet again.

With a goal in mind, Naruto took a decision. He would have to leave this place, to find a way to bring back the Elemental Nations, and he alongside it, and to try to rebuild it.

Now, he had to find a way to dispel the jutsu that has been placed upon the land. And that required something he was never good at: studying. So taking a deep breath, Naruto headed inside the Hokage library, the place where he knew he would pass the next few years on.

…

**So, finished with the prologue. Next episode may be longer.**

**Hope you liked. Bye**.


	5. Chapter 5

…

Chicago, one of Americas most populated city. With its skyscrapers, thriving industry and commerce, this city represented one of man's greatest achievements. Spread through an area of 600 kilometers, with close to 2.7 million inhabitants, this city bred many and wonderful things. Its companies, sports teams, schools, museums and brilliant architecture were an example of that. However, not everything are flowers.

The city of Chicago suffered from many problems. High criminality rate, poverty, racial discrimination and socioeconomic inequality. Since the years of 1960, Chicago has been taken over by crime. Its homicide rates are amongst the highest of the country, as well as robbery and rape. Its health and social systems are overloaded, and gang wars happen every other night.

It was a harsh city, and it was on this city that we find a young man. However, this is no ordinary person. He is Uzumaki Naruto.

_What Are You Going To Do When You're Not Saving The World - ost_

At the height of around 1,75 meters, Naruto does not seems like much. A simple young man of about 27 years old, with short golden hair, sapphire eyes, a lean build and six birthmarks that ran through his cheeks, 3 on each side, completed the amount of information anyone that paid attention to him would get.

But that didn't even scratch the surface of who this man was. Being the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto was born an orphan. Raised in a culture of ninja, the child dreamt of being the leader of his people, the Hokage, but unfortunate circumstances have taken this possibility from him. A mad man, an ancient guy named Madara Uchiha manipulated his entire life and the world around him so that he could enact his mad plan, plan that was foiled by Naruto and his friends. But once again life couldn't have been easy for Naruto.

Having defeated his ultimate foe, Naruto was somehow transported to the future, escaping the judgment that befell all of the shinobi, an extermination enacted by their own kind, once again led by a mad man.

Naruto was the last of his kind. The Last Shinobi. The Remnant. Having studied and learnt everything there was to learn about his people and their arts, he became the Keeper of his people knowledge, its technology, and culture. And he would use this knowledge to help this new world that has arisen, when his fell. To help them find balance, when his couldn't.

This is Naruto Uzumaki. And now a new tale is going to be written. A tale that tells about heroes, villains, hardships, victories and defeats. Of how a group of people changed the world. And how a prankster ninja affected them.

…

**This is the intro for what is going to be the "official" first chapter. I know that there are many time gaps in the fic, but they will be filled as the story progress. Also I'll do in the future another fic that will be NarutoXDC Universe, where I'll only write about Naruto's adventure, not the league.**

**Favorite and Review please.**


End file.
